


First Aid

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [3]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, moar gay robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought so," Starscream said smugly, canting his hips to the side as he planted a fist on one and I felt my spark shudder in it's casing. Primus, he was gorgeous, even when preening- perhaps because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

It was strange to think I'd grown comfortable in our time on this dustball of a planet. Somehow I'd fallen into a routine, even though I wrestled daily with primitive technology, the constant battles drained our resources and fragile humans randomly walked underfoot. As much as I complained and fussed about our sub-par conditions, even I had found an ebb and flow to the routine in our base.

That routine involved me remaining behind when they others left for missions or fighting. Though I had studied intensively all I could from books and experienced Cybertronians, I had honed my skills as a medic on the battlefield. I _belonged_ there, where I had redeemed countless lives with just my hands and fierce will. My own sense of safety had never been too high, and at times I wondered how I had survived the brutal clashes of war as heedless of my surroundings as I had been. My dedication to the wounded overrode any thought of self-preservation.

And so I had argued vehemently when I'd first noticed this pattern of remaining at base, but over time I'd come to accept it. As difficult as it was to admit for a variety of reasons, I was technically one of the most valuable members of the team- the only scientist, the only medic. Without me there'd be no ground bridge, no functioning sick bay, no one to chide and goad them back to health with such security.

But there were times Optimus gravely asked for my assistance and I felt the rush of anxiety and determination I'd carried with me since the war began. They were always solemn occasions, even though I enjoyed the chance to see something beyond grey walls and blinking consoles, and this instance was no different. The 'Cons had trapped Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee in a box canyon, a dangerous killing zone and Bumblebee was down. I shouted at Bulkhead to manage the bridge as I ran through, my spark whirling in fear when I saw the limp yellow-and-black frame flat on the ground. 

"We will hold them off!" Optimus roared over the gunfire and I nodded hastily as I knelt. Bumblebee was still online, his optics dimmed in pain as he clutched a leaking wound in his side. Gently I moved his hand aside, the din of battle receding as I focused solely on my friend. 

_I'm sorry I'm sorry!_ he beeped repeatedly at me until I hushed him with a glare.

"Don't you dare apologize," I growled, working quickly to stifle the flow of precious energon. "You didn't ask for this."

 _None of us do,_ he clicked worriedly.

"I know," I said grimly. "Don't move yet, I have to set this first."

Bumblebee whined but obediently remained still. I was thankful for small mercies; Bumblebee was, by far, the best patient of all those I'd treated since the war began. Even Optimus tried to skim over his healing process and return to the field too early at times. By far the worst was Starscream, worse even than Bulkhead, with the way he twitched at imagined pain and made me worry more than I should...

My thoughts wandered as I worked, the distraction keeping the battle to a minimum recognition. There'd been no sight of the Seeker in nearly a month, strangely absent from our skirmishes with the Decepticons, for which I was grudgingly grateful. I'd only received an irritated _slag off_ when I'd sent a smug inquiry a week ago, though the undercurrent of fear spoke volumes. Knowing full well how much Soundwave snooped on all of us, Bots and Cons alike, I figured he could not or would not risk even encrypted communication.

_"Optimus!"_

Arcee's warning shout jolted me from my musings; I hurriedly closed the makeshift patch around Bumblebee's wound and put a gentle hand on his chassis to keep him flat before I glanced up and cursed. Most of the Cons were down now, but two more were flying in, the rounded barrels of heat-seeker missiles fanning out below the wings. Optimus selflessly moved to loom in front of Bumblebee and I, ignoring my immediate protests and yelling for me to get Bumblebee to safety, _now._ I knew he would gladly take any amount of damage, even lethal, for any of us but that just made me feel guilty. And angry.

Arcee was still tangling with a lingering Con so I huffed and spat curses as I tugged on Bumblebee to help him stand. It was too soon to move him with the patch still setting but we needed mobility to avoid the missiles and enter the ground bridge. From the velocity of the approaching Cons I knew we wouldn't make it and I pressed Bumblebee ahead of me, hoping to shield him from the blast-

My audial receptors sang in pain as a jet nosedived through the canyon, from the _opposite_ end just overhead, streaking toward the Cons with clear purpose. I allowed myself to pause and Bumblebee and I watched the sleek, unmistakable form rush directly at the enemy. Was he joining them or...?

Bumblebee chirped excitedly when twin rockets loosed from Starscream's frame, racing unerringly toward the Cons. One was obliterated immediately, chipping apart at the seams in a brilliant flash. The other took the hit but survived, banking sharply from the damage. We all tracked the wreckage, mesmerized, as the Con crashed and slid to a halt in front of Optimus. Arcee made a feral noise as Starscream twirled artfully in the sky and flew back, transforming to stand just shy of the weakly struggling Con. Bumblebee tensed beside me and I reassured him with a gentle pet to his head; I was less concerned with Starscream's appearance that I should've been, a detrimental side effect of my liaisons with him.

"Well?" Starscream snapped, gesturing at the last Con. "Are you going to snuff him, or do I need to do it myself?"

Optimus took a step forward and Starscream's wings flicked nervously as he matched the pace backwards. Arcee gave a dark laugh as she followed, her bladed arms spread threateningly. "Why do you willingly seek your own troop's demise?" Optimus asked in his best _I-have-no-time-for-games_ tone. 

Interestingly, Starscream's hesitation seemed to melt at the question. "That slagger Arachnid expressly disobeyed my order to leave you alone," he seethed, thin fingers curling into fists. "Why waste our effort and energon scanning the area when we can let you do it instead? It _was_ a false signal, wasn't it?"

Optimus nodded slowly. "Left over from a crash long ago that has deteriorated almost to dust."

"I thought so," Starscream said smugly, canting his hips to the side as he planted a fist on one and I felt my spark shudder in it's casing. _Primus_ he was gorgeous, even when preening- perhaps because of it. " _I_ told her so. _Soundwave_ told her so. I can't _wait_ to see her try to explain this away."

"We are grateful for your assistance," Optimus offered, laying a gentle hand on Arcee to keep her from leaping after the Seeker. She looked ready to spring. "No matter your reasoning."

Starscream rolled his optics with a light shrug, finally meeting my gaze. His brows rose when he noted my relieved smile, his expression softening just a hint before it furrowed into an angry scowl again. "You're hurt!"

"Me?" I glanced down as Bumblebee whirred and clicked in distress, pointing at a large gash in my thigh. Repressed pain blossomed across my sensors at the sight and I grimaced. "...Oh."

I heard a sickening _crunch_ and my head snapped up to see Starscream's heels buried halfway through the last Con's head. Starscream was still staring at me, optics gleaming with dark satisfaction. My spark lurched uncomfortably, unsure if I was more flattered or horrified. Before I could decide, Starscream backpedaled to put more space between us and transformed mid-leap into the air. A few seconds later he was gone and we were left staring at each other in disbelief.

//Next time I won't be around to save your aft.//

I huffed in amusement as I irritably waved away Optimus' offer of assistance. //I might not be either,// I reminded him wryly. I hesitated, then added more gently, //So take care of yourself.//

I didn't receive a response until I was ready to step through the ground bridge, and the surge of warmth that came with it made me stumble in surprise. //I'll try.//


End file.
